We'll Meet Again
by music04life
Summary: Follow up to The Great Railway Show. The Steam Team returns to Sodor from The Great Railway Show. Ashima is set to go back to India, but has developed feelings for a certain blue tank engine. Thomas feels great about his joint win with Ashima, but is guilty about how he treated her when she arrived. Before leaving, Ashima and Thomas share a last goodbye. Thomas x Ashima.


Homecoming:

Cheers and shouts of excitement erupted from the Vicarstown Station as the Sudrian engines who participated in the Great Railway Show returned home to Sodor. The returning participants included Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Philip, and Emily of Sodor and Ashima of India. Of all 7 engines, only 2 of them had brought back a trophy for their respective countries. Thomas and Ashima had both tied in the shunting challenge after Thomas had sacrificed his near win in order to save Ashima from derailing. Despite that Thomas didn't complete the challenge in the fastest time, the judges made him a winner to recognize his willingness to help another engine and friend in need.

Now as they returned home, they were greeted with cheers of excitement and encouragement from the people of Sodor. Of all of them, no one felt prouder than Thomas and Ashima. Not just because they had won, but because a real friendship had sprouted from their acquaintanceship when Ashima arrived on Sodor by accident. Instead of departing from the harbor at Barrow-In-Furness, Ashima had decided to return to Sodor to be alongside her new friends until it was time to leave.

When the engines arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds, the other engines greeted them excitedly.

"Great job guys!" grinned Toby.

"Well done everyone! Especially you Thomas and Ashima!" smiled Edward.

Thomas backed tiredly, but happily into his berth. "Thanks Edward! Thanks Toby! You have no idea how much this means to all of us!" he smiled.

"And you have no idea how much it means to me and the whole Island of Sodor!" said a proud, booming voice.

All the engines quieted down as Sir Topham Hatt made his way down from James' cab and stood in in front of the engines with the trophy.

"First of all, I would like to say that I am proud of all of you! Even you Gordon." he said as all the engines chuckled.

Gordon blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry sir." he sighed. "It was foolish of me to race without my safety valve."

"Yes, Gordon, you were foolish, but not because you forgot your safety valve. You intentionally ignored poor Thomas when he went through all the trouble of bringing it to you. And what's worse is that you, James, and Diesel made fun of him for his desire to find something to do in the Railway Show." the Fat Controller reprimanded.

Gordon now felt very silly and looked over to Thomas with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Thomas. And I want to thank you for trying to bring me my safety valve, even though I ignored you."

"And I'm sorry that me and Gordon made fun of you for trying to be in the show." added James. "You proved both me and Gordon wrong this afternoon!"

Thomas grinned back at his friends. "That's alright Gordon and James! We all make mistakes! Just try and keep the teasing at a minimum okay?"

James chuckled. "Trust us Thomas, I think that we've learned where that gets us!"

The other engines laughed before Sir Topham Hatt put his hand up for silence.

"That was very gracious of you both and I thank you for that." he said, addressing Gordon and James. "Tomorrow, I'll have a word with Diesel too." he finished with a hint of disgust. His face then turned happy. "In the meantime, I want to congratulate Thomas and Ashima both on their victory, and their newfound friendship!"

All the engines whistled and shouted their congratulations at Thomas and Ashima.

"Thanks guys and you too Sir!" they both said.

"After today, you all deserve a day off tomorrow! The entire island is practically shut down anyway because of the show! Anyways, I'm sure you are all aware that Ashima is scheduled to go home to India tomorrow morning from Brendam. I just want to say congratulations again,and thank you for staying with us!" the Fat Controller finished.

A chorus of whistles erupted again as the engines all thanked Ashima. Ashima couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you all! Before I go, can me and Thoma s have some errrrrrrrr...alone time?" she asked.

"Of course you can! Have fun and goodnight everyone!" he waved as he headed off to his car.

Thomas and Ashima then headed away from Tidmouth and down the mainline and onto Edward's branchline. They arrived at Brendam where everyone was either asleep or on night jobs. They both stopped on a line near the edge of one of the piers overlooking the ocean. An awkward silence followed before Ashima spoke.

"Thomas, thank for saving me. I know how much you wanted to win and it must have been a hard choice." she said softly.

Thomas just smiled humbly. "Ashima, don't mention it! Like I said earlier, it wouldn't have been fair! And thanks for helping me save Philip from Vinnie!"

Ashima's face turned serious. "Ugh, that big bully! At least I don't have to travel with him!" she chuckled.

Both tank engines laughed before Thomas spoke again. "Ashima, I'm sorry for how rude I was to you when you arrived." he said ashamed. "I was agitated because Gordon and James were making fun of me for wanting to be in the show."

"It's okay Thomas!" reassured Ashima. "I would've been upset too! I'm just glad you were able to prove them both wrong!"

"No Ashima, we both proved them wrong!" countered Thomas as they both laughed. "I'm so glad that we're friends!" he finished softly.

"Not as glad as I am!" said Ashima flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah?!" laughed Thomas.

"Yeah! Even more than you!" Ashima grinned.

Before Thomas could get the chance to continue, heard giggling from behind a line of freight cars.

"I knew it! They do like each other! See?" said a childish voice.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Philip! They'll hear us!" whispered a familiar male voice.

Thomas glanced at Ashima before they both knew what was going on.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Ashima smirked cheekily. "Let's bust em!"

They both shunted the cars aside to reveal a very surprised Henry, James, Percy, Emily, and Philip. All of them looked very embarrassed.

"Aw Philip, I told you they'd hear us!" groaned James.

Philip just giggled. "Uh, sorry?"

Thomas smirked at his friends. "And what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

All of them began to babble excuses.

"Um, uh, uh uh…" babbled Percy.

"Well Thomas, you see we uh...wait, what were we here for?" stuttered Henry.

Emily giggled. "You two like each other don't you?"

Thomas and Ashima glanced at each other nervously and couldn't stop from blushing. The other noticed this.

"Yes! Philip and I knew they liked each other! You owe me and Percy some of your special coal Henry! I'll bet it can make me go faster!" celebrated James triumphantly.

Henry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Aw man, I can never beat you in a bet James!"

Thomas and Ashima were surprised. "You guys bet on it?" asked Thomas.

Percy grinned guiltily. "Sorry Thomas! It was kinda fun though!"

Despite how surprised Thomas was, he couldn't be mad at his friends and they shared a good, long laugh before morning and Ashima's ship arrived. Thomas felt a bit sad as he watched Ashima prepare to board.

"Wait! Ashima!" he cried as Ashima screeched to halt. "Will I see you again?" he asked softly as he felt his smokebox sink.

Ashima smiled, her eyes twinkling at Thomas. "Of course Thomas!" she exclaimed. "I'll be back someday soon and I want you to see my railway in India someday too!"

Thomas grinned broadly. "I'd love that! Goodbye Ashima!"

"Goodbye Thomas! Goodbye everyone!" called Ashima as she puffed onto the ship with an orange, white, and green striped flag blowing in the wind.

The ship tooted its horn and started off leaving behind Sodor and its engines.

Thomas and his friends started out into the ocean, watching the ship disappear until Thomas spoke up.

"Hey, where's Gordon?" he asked.

James chuckled. "He's at the steamworks getting his streamlined parts removed. He said he's had more than enough of 'The Shooting Star'!"

This made Thomas and the others laugh as they headed out of Brendam to enjoy their day off.

 _Epilogue: Meanwhile at the Steamworks…_

Gordon was sitting on the line, having his streamlined parts removed.

"Uh, Victor, how much longer is it going to take?" he asked a bit impatiently.

"Take it easy my friend. We have all of the rivets removed, so it shouldn't take too much longer." Victor reassured.

"Whew! That'a a relief! Because I can't wait until…"

Just then there was a loud screeching sound the sound of clanging.

"I can't stop!" cried Kevin as he swerved and slammed right into Gordon!

As he hit Gordon, all of Gordon's streamlined parts fell off and clattered to the floor.

"Ouch!" cried Gordon.

"Never mind about what I just said. You're already done!" chuckled Victor.

"Uh, sorry boss!" apologized Kevin as he, Victor, and the workmen laughed.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Oh the indignity!" he groaned.

 _Fin!_


End file.
